Akashitsuji
by The Ink Hidden Within
Summary: Lavi is the butler of Earl Kanda Yuu, the young master of the richest family in Asia. As Kanda's butler, Lavi was able to perform any task instructed by his master but is he able to accept the feelings of love from Yuu despite his horrible past? 2-shot!
1. Akashitsuji

_hey people august-chan here! this is a story i came up with after watching kuroshitsuji season 2, where the voice actor of Kanda is the voice actor of the butler Claude! thus, was thinking of putting Kanda as the butler, but Lavi doesn't seem to have the young master aura so i put him as the butler instead, calling him the red butler due to his red hair. after writing i realise such arrangement isn't so bad at all XD!_

_ok people, b4 u read the story plz read the following:-_

_Rating: M – for lemon_

_Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own DGM AND Kuroshitsuji. if i do there will be more gay pairings XD_

_Warning: Yaoi, Use of Violence and Offensive Language, OOCness_

**Chapter 1****: Akashitsuji (Red Butler)**

"Today's breakfast will be tiramisu shortcake served with Earl Grey," a red-haired butler said to his young master, who had a long raven hair tied up to a high ponytail and had a pair of dark eyes. The young master was sitting by the dining table waiting for his butler to serve him his breakfast.

After serving the breakfast, the young master would usually start eating his breakfast while the butler would read out his schedule for the day, but the young master realized something.

"Where's Miranda?" the young master of the Kanda family asked. "She should be the one serving breakfast to me today isn't it?"

"Unfortunately," the butler replied. "Her hands are pretty occupied in preparing the food needed to serve our guests that are coming in the afternoon."

"What guests?" the young master asked, slightly surprised.

"It seems Danna-sama has forgotten that your cousins Baron Komui and Lady Lenalee will be visiting in the afternoon to introduce Lady Lenalee's fiancé to you."

"Great," Kanda slapped his forehead, realizing that he really had forgotten about the visit. "Then Lavi, has all-"

"All preparations are going smoothly and in the last stage of completion," the butler answered without waiting for his master to finish. "All that's left is to change the interior of the house to suit the siblings' taste and make themselves at home. This will be done personally by me after Danna-sama finishes his breakfast. So please do not worry and leave everything to me."

"Good," Kanda complimented his butler Lavi and started eating his breakfast without worry. After Kanda finished his breakfast, Lavi bowed as his master stood up and walked away.

"Would Danna-sama please make your way towards the bathroom to take a shower," the butler said when Kanda had walked to the bottom of the stairs. "The water in the bathtub is ready. The clothes that you need to change to are already in your room on the bed."

When Lavi finished speaking, Kanda walked back towards his butler, who was still bowing, and leaned close to him.

"How about taking a bath together Lavi?" Kanda asked with a smirk.

Lavi, however, straightened his body and looked into his master's dark eyes with his only left green eye, void of any emotion. "Please make your way to shower," Lavi then looked at his pocket watch in his hands. "Our guests will be arriving in two hours time."

"All right," Kanda said, still with the smirk on his face, and moved towards upstairs. Lavi sighed.

When Lavi had made sure Kanda had entered his room, he immediately ordered three servants Rikei, Shifu and Lou Fa to clear and clean the dining table, which was done soon enough.

"All right then," Lavi said and he removed his eye patch and slowly opened his right eye. His right eye then shone brightly for a while, and he began dashing in high speed across the whole house. In Lavi's extreme speed, carpets are changed, walls are repainted, some paintings on the wall are replaced and new decorations are put up.

Thanks to Lavi's superhuman speed, the change of the interior of the house was completed when Kanda was done with his shower.

"Nicely done," Kanda commented. "As efficient as always." Lavi looked up to the second floor to see Kanda, who was looking down at him from outside the door of his room. However, to Lavi's surprise, Kanda was half naked, with a towel wrapped around his waist and covered his lower half of his body. Kanda's smirked when he saw the surprise in Lavi's left eye.

Despite being surprised, Lavi was still able to keep a calm composure and sighed.

"Danna-sama," Lavi looked up and said to his master. "Please wear your clothes immediately. Our guests will be arriving in one hour's time." Lavi reminded his master while looking at his pocket watch.

"There's still time," Kanda replied, still with the smirk. "Also, I have no idea how to wear those clothes. Won't you help me Lavi? Wearing Chinese clothes are not as easy as it seems."

"… Very well," Lavi hesitated, but still complied.

Lavi made his way into Kanda's room, where Kanda was already sitting on the bed, but only with his boxers.

"Danna-sama," Lavi said to his master. "I'm sure you at least knows how to wear the pants right?"

"Well, who knows?" Kanda replied with an evil grin on his face. He then used his fingers to order Lavi to come closer, which Lavi did. The young master then ordered his butler to squat down and kiss his foot, which Lavi did as well. (Master's orders were absolute)

However, when the butler had kissed his foot, Kanda grabbed Lavi by the wrists and pulled him onto the bed. Kanda was now on top of Lavi with both of his hands pinning Lavi's on both sides of the butler's head.

Kanda smirked evilly again. "Awfully quiet and obedient aren't you?"

"Danna-sama, please behave yourself and get ready for the visit of your cousins." Lavi's reply and the eye looking at Kanda were void of emotions, just like before.

"Like I said," Kanda whispered and leaned down, face a few inches from Lavi's. "There's still time." And with that Kanda kissed Lavi on his lips. Lavi tried to resist, but was pinned to the bed strongly by his young master. Kanda soon lightly bit his butler's lower lip, causing the redhead to gasp in surprise, and Kanda took the opportunity to push his tongue into Lavi's mouth. Lavi moaned softly at the touch of another's tongue in his mouth.

Kanda pulled apart when the need for air came, a string of saliva between the two mouths was formed and quickly snapped. Lavi began panting while Kanda had made his way to kiss Lavi's neck.

"Danna-sama," Lavi spoke when he stopped panting. "For the last time I am saying, please behave yourself!" With a sudden growth of strength, Lavi managed to escape from his master's hold.

"Che," Kanda retorted while sitting back to his original position. Lavi then grabbed the Chinese clothes he had prepared brought it to his master.

"Please, change into your clothes for the siblings' visit in about forty minutes' time."

After some time, Kanda finally stood up and had his back faced Lavi to put on his changshan** (a traditional Chinese male clothing) and had his hair tied with a ribbon at behind his neck to a low ponytail. Kanda then sat on the bed for Lavi to put on his shoes.

"Please wait here while I check with Miranda and the others whether all preparations are complete." Lavi told Kanda when done changing and exited the room.

_****Forty**__** minutes later****_

"Welcome, Baron Komui and Lady Lenalee," Lavi bowed lowly to the guests as they alighted from their carriage. He then raised his hand to his chest, palm faced up and fingers to the door entrance as a form of guidance and signaling to the siblings that they are welcomed to enter the mansion anytime they want.

"Long time no see Lavi," Lady Lenalee greeted with a bright smile on her face. "How are you for these past few years?"

"I'm doing well, thanks for your concern, Lady Lenalee," Lavi straightened his body and replied politely. "And Congratulations for finally finding your Mr. Right and you have my heartfelt wishes and blessings for your wedding and happiness."

"Thank you Lavi," Lady Lenalee thanked Lavi sincerely, again with her bright smile.

"And it's good to see you again, Baron Komui," Lavi greeted politely towards Lady Lenalee's brother. Komui was looking around at the beautiful garden in awe.

"Hello Lavi," Komui replied. "And I can see your garden is beautiful and well taken care of, as usual. You must have put in a lot of effort taking care of it."

"All credits are to our gardeners, Johnny and Tapp," Lavi responded to the comment, which earned him Komui's laughter.

"And I can see you are as humble as usual," Komui said in laughter.

Lavi smiled and thanked Baron Komui, and then turned to face Lady Lenalee again. "And I see that your fiancé is not with you?"

"Oh, don't worry about him," Lady Lenalee replied. "He said he will join us after unpacking all our stuff we brought."

"But that should be done by us," Lavi commented with a worried tone.

"Oh don't worry, my fiancé's already used to labor work and he prefers to keep his own things."

"But still…"

"Come on Nii-san, let's quickly go see Kanda!" cried Lenalee as she ran towards the house, pulling up her dress with one hand while running and pulling her brother with the other. When the siblings entered the mansion, Kanda was already walking down the stairs that led towards the entrance gallery.

"Kanda!" Lenalee cried as she released her brother and ran up to Kanda to hug him when Kanda had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Lenalee," Kanda greeted in response as he grabbed his cousin's shoulder to pull them apart. He then looked up to face the brother. "And to you too Komui."

"Lenalee!" Komui quickly ran forward and pulled his sister away from Kanda. A sweat from Kanda's head is dropped and Kanda sighed.

"And I see that your sister complex is exaggerating as usual," Kanda commented. He then looked at Lenalee. "Wonder how you and your fiancé managed to get his approval for marriage."

"Oh simple. All I had to do was to threaten Nii-san that if he doesn't allow me to marry, I will abandon him and elope with the one I love and he will never see me again," Lenalee replied with a huge and innocent grin on her face, but Kanda could tell Lenalee's character had become the opposite and the smile was actually quite scary. Kanda could feel a sweat dropping again seeing that face.

Just then, Lavi interrupted the conversation by clearing his throat.

"I apologize for interrupting your reunion but if you would like please make your way towards the dining room to take a seat. The afternoon tea has been prepared," Lavi said while bowing and using his hand to show the way. "As for your fiancé, I had instructed our maid Miranda to show him the way."

"Presuming she doesn't get lost herself that is," Kanda retorted towards Lavi crossing his arms.

"Very well," Lavi got the message from his young master and replied. "I shall go personally to receive your fiancé then Lady Lenalee."

"Why thank you, Lavi," Lenalee thanked the red-haired butler, who bowed and left for the cousins to continue reminiscing and have a long chat about their life. Lavi then headed towards the guest rooms that he had prepared for the siblings, but found no one there. He then headed towards the dining room (without being found out by his master) and saw that the guest in question was not there yet. It could only mean one thing. Miranda had got lost in the mansion again. Lavi sighed and went to find her.

Whenever Miranda got lost, there was one place that she would always end up with. And just as Lavi guessed, Miranda and the guest were in the dark basement store room. Lavi raised his candle to shine light on Miranda when he found her.

"Miranda," Lavi spoke in a monotone voice, causing Miranda to jump in shock and scare. "I have no idea how could you end up being in the basement store room again, this time with a guest as well."

"I'm sorry!" Miranda screamed her apology in fear, bowing down towards Lavi with her hands and legs on the floor. "I really had no idea how I got here but I just did!"

Lavi sighed and put his hands on his forehead with a troubled face. He then bowed down towards the dark figure in front which he presumed it was the guest. The face could not be seen as the store room was too dark.

"I apologize for our maid's incompetency," Lavi spoke politely and sincerely towards his guest. "Please allow me to lead you to the dining room, where Lady Lenalee and the others are waiting."

Silence followed which puzzled Lavi on why the guest did not speak at all. It was only after some time that the guest had finally speak and came closer.

"Lavi?" the guest said in a surprised tone. Lavi quickly looked up and shone light to identify the person that seemed to know him.

Lavi recognized the person in front as Allen Walker, an old friend of his.

"Allen?"

"Lavi! It is you!" the white-haired guest immediately ran up to Lavi and hugged him when his doubts are confirmed. "Oh god, thank god, you're alive! And I can't believe that I'm seeing you again!"

"The same goes to you Allen," Lavi said, and was also happy to see his friend again. "I didn't expect that you were Lady Lenalee's fiancé."

"Oh that's right!" Allen exclaimed as he realized something. "Where's Lenalee?"

"Follow me," Lavi replied, and he led Allen and Miranda out of the room, brought Miranda back to the kitchen (which was nearer) and ordered her to prepare the food, and finally reached the dining room with Allen following closely behind him.

"Allen!" Lady Lenalee exclaimed in relief and happiness when she saw her fiancé walking into the dining room with Lavi, who she thanked for taking the trouble to bring her fiancé here.

"Thanks for your help Lavi," Allen thanked Lavi too. "I'm impressed that you really know your way well here." Allen continued speaking to Lavi in a really informal tone while putting his hand onto Lavi's shoulder. Kanda and the Lee siblings were surprised with the closeness of the two who they thought that they just met. Realizing that the white haired man was touching and being very close to Lavi, Kanda glared towards the pair coldly accompanied by a murderous intent aimed at Allen.

Lavi noticed the glare from his master and quickly spoke very softly to Allen that they will continue to talk later if circumstances permit. Allen nodded and quickly made his way to join his fiancée. Lavi then bowed again and quickly made his way to the kitchen.

"Kanda, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Allen Walker, son of Earl Mana Walker," Lady Lenalee started with the introductions when Allen was seated and Lavi had walked away. "Allen, this is my cousin Earl Kanda Yuu."

"Hello there," Allen greeted Kanda politely and lifted up his hand to shake hands with Kanda.

"Che," Kanda, however replied rudely and refused to shake hands.

"Eh, please do not mind him Allen," Lady Lenalee told her fiancé. "Kanda has always been like this."

Allen raised his eyebrows and put down his hand.

"Allen, do you know Lavi?" Lady Lenalee asked her fiancé when she was done with introductions. "Even before you met him today?"

"Yes," Allen replied, which made Kanda looked towards Allen's face with an annoyed face. However, Allen looked at Kanda with a hesitant face, and then looked towards the direction Lavi walked away to.

"Oi Moyashi," Kanda retorted rudely at Allen.

"Moyashi? That's really rude!" Allen exclaimed back to Kanda in an irritated voice.

"Whatever. What's your relationship with my butler?"

"You mean Lavi?"

"Who else will I be talking about?"

Disliking each other's attitude, Kanda and Allen glared at each other coldly and silently. The glares and silence were then broken by Komui.

"Allen-kun, I think all of us here are curious to know how you knew Lavi. If it's about the past you had talked about with us then I feel that it's all right to let Kanda know."

Allen later turned to look at his future brother-in-law. "I'm afraid that such things should be told to Earl Kanda here by Lavi himself. This concerns a part of Lavi's past that should not be known to ordinary people at all."

Kanda glared at Allen again. "What do you mean by ordinary people? I'm his master!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to pry into Lavi's past if Lavi does not want it," Allen replied to Kanda while drinking his tea. "I'm sorry to say that I would not speak a word about Lavi in front of you so if you really want to know anything please ask Lavi later."

"You bast-"

"Kanda!" Lady Lenalee suddenly cried out to Kanda. "Watch your mouth! You are the Master of the Kanda's household, the richest family in Asia and given the title of Earl."

"Oh calm down Kanda," Baron Komui said while trying to calm Kanda down. "There's really nothing to be angry about."

"Oh just ignore him Nii-san," Lady Lenalee exclaimed. "Kanda's just jealous."

"Huh?" both Allen and Baron Komui said in confusion and looked at Lenalee and Kanda in a puzzled look. Kanda on the other hand started blushing and looked at Lenalee with an annoyed face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda asked Lenalee.

"Hmm," Lenalee replied with a bright smile. "I think you know the answer more than I do. Right, Lavi?"

Kanda immediately spun around and surprised to see Lavi standing beside a tray of food and waiting for the best time to serve them, seeing how deep the conversation his master and the guests had.

Lavi quickly hid his surprised and blushing face and changed it to the calm and emotionless one. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but your afternoon tea is ready to be served." Lavi bowed and announced.

_****A few hours later****_

"Thank you for your hospitality, Kanda," Baron Komui, Lady Lenalee and her fiancé Allen bowed to Kanda to thank him before boarding their carriage that would send them home.

"Still refuse to tell me anything, Moyashi?" Kanda asked Allen before the white-haired young man boarded the carriage.

"Like I said," Allen replied. "Ask Lavi yourself. Whether Lavi wants to tell you or not, it's up to him, not me." Lady Lenalee then quickly joined into the conversation.

"Kanda," Lady Lenalee said to her cousin. "I will only have one advice for you…" Lady Lenalee then tiptoed to move his mouth to Kanda's ear. She used her hand to cover her mouth and Kanda's ear and whispered something to Kanda which Allen could not hear while Kanda's face was beginning to redden.

"Okay?" asked Lady Lenalee to Kanda, who closed his eyes and nodded lightly in response, his face still being red in color.

And with that Allen and Lady Lenalee boarded the carriage joining Baron Komui. The carriage soon left and disappeared from sight. For Kanda, it was a relief to him that the siblings had finally left. Now he can finally have some quiet time in his mansion.

Kanda then entered his mansion and called out to Lavi.

"Yes, Danna-sama?" Lavi appeared swiftly from the dining room.

"Clean everything up and head to my room. I'll give you two hours." Kanda ordered.

Lavi could tell that following the second order would be a bad idea. But still, orders are orders.

"… Very well."

To Be Continued…

_**people! this is important! Kanda in changshan! i didn't describe it in a specific colour coz i thought it will be better for you guys to imagine Kanda in changshan in ANY colour you want XD i tried imagining Kanda in a few colours and omg, he is so damn sexy! XD_

_so what do you think? just to let u know this will be a 2-chp story. will upload the 2nd chp asap so plz b patient wif me kk?_

_for my stories, you can just review with a happy face =) if u enjoyed it or a sad face =( if u don't like it_

_august-chan will love all comments, constructive criticisms and shout outs but absolutely hate flaming!_

_ok till next time jya ne!_

_from august-chan =]]]_


	2. Boku no Akashitsuji

_yo people! august-chan here!_

_first i would like to thank all my supporters out there supporting my first fanfic 'Memories aren't everything'. response had been surprisingly greater than i had expected. unfortunately it's not gonna b my 1st complete fanfic, but this story is. _

_now i think some of you might be complaining saying i should complete that 1st before starting this one. if u guys are still wondering why im working on this story while busy with the 'Memories aren't everything', allow me to answer you._

_i have 2 reasons:-_

_1) was thinking while you guys wait for the update of 'Memories aren't everything', u guys can read my the other stories (which are usually 1 or 2 shots) first and try RnR as well. as i have said b4, im a newbie here so i will trying new stuff in and to see the limit i should have in letting my imagination runs really really wild (sometimes can run too wild i guess XD)_

_2) im using this story as some sort of experiment/test to see if my lemon can satisfy the standards of all the yaoi fans out there. again, as a newbie, i feel there is a need for me to give it a shot to see if my lemon writing can satisfy everyone before i continue writing more stories with lemon. i also actually had plans to write lemon in 'Memories aren't everything' as well but i feel that if u guys are not enjoying my lemon scenes in my story, i had better 4get abt writing lemon in that story as i can tell u im really glad u guys really enjoyed reading that story and i don't wanna ruin the enjoyment you had reading._

_so now that i have explained, hope no one will be complaining about me getting my priority right in my updates (which so far there's zero *phew*) and hope u guys can RnR this story to see if my lemon is qualified for me to continue writing lemons. _

_pretty plz? *trying puppy eyes which im sooo not gd at XD*_

_thank you!_

_woah i almost 4get, read the following b4 reading the story:-_

_Rating: M – for lemon_

_Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own DGM AND Kuroshitsuji (just in case)._

_Warning: Yaoi, Use of Violence and Offensive Language, OOCness_

_all right, now that everything is clear (i hope). Enjoy~~~ _

**Chapter 2: ****Boku no Akashitsuji (MY Red Butler)**

_****From previous Chapter****_

_****Two hours later****_

Lavi opened the door slightly to sneak a peek at what could be waiting for him in his master's room before entering. He was relieved that his master was wearing his night robe; hair untied, and was reading a book. He then knocked on the door to signal his arrival.

"Come in," Kanda responded to the knock.

"Young master," Lavi called when he came in. Kanda then ordered his butler to close the door as he put down the book he was reading and took off his spectacles. After Lavi closed the door quietly, he continued to stand at the door, looking to his master, who had sat on the bed looking up at him.

"May I ask what order do you have now, Danna-sama," Lavi asked, in a slightly worried tone. Well can't blame him for being worried after what happened earlier in the morning in the very same room.

"There's no need to be so tensed at the moment," Kanda said when he noticed his butler's worries. "I just want to ask you some questions, which I hope you will answer me honestly."

"Huh?" Lavi looked at his master with a puzzled look.

"First question," Kanda said while lifting one finger from his hand. "What is your relationship with that Moyashi?"

"You mean Allen?" Lavi replied. "He's just an old friend of mine."

"Just friends?" Kanda looked at Lavi with a skeptical look. He could tell that his butler was hiding something from him.

"Yes."

"Second question," Kanda lifted another finger. "How do you know each other?"

"…" Lavi kept silent with that question.

"Lavi, answer the question."

"Is that an order? Danna-sama?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes at his butler, then stood up and walked towards Lavi to touch his eye patch on his right eye. "It's got something to do with this right eye isn't it? That Moyashi had a strange scar on his left eye."

Again, Lavi kept silent, but this time Kanda noticed a sad and painful face formed on Lavi.

"Moyashi said that there is a part of you that I should hear from you personally instead of hearing it from other people," Kanda said while his hand slowly moved to cup and stroke the butler's cheek. "And that part of you is apparently something that ordinary people shouldn't know."

"Danna-sama…"

"But I want to know. I don't know when it started but I started to watch you, see you in my dreams and wanting to feel you. I started to feel the desire to know you, care for you and get close to you," Kanda said these words while hugging Lavi. "But not as your master, but as someone close and important to you."

"You mean, a friend?" Lavi asked while staying still. (means not hugging back)

"No…" Kanda replied softly into Lavi's ear. "If you're talking about two or three years ago, maybe as a friend but right now I could no longer treat you as a friend…"

"Danna-sama… Please behave yourself…" Lavi said while feeling the touch of Kanda's hands on his hips. Usually Lavi would always pull away immediately but today the touch seemed to feel… different. So different that he couldn't resist the seductive voice and the soft and gentle touch by his master for the first time.

"I really want to know more about you…"

"D-Danna-sama… Please… let go…"

"Lavi…" Kanda then looked up into his butler's left green eye with his dark ones, which are full of warmth, care and determination.

_Kanda's __Flashback: Lady Lenalee moved her mouth close to Kanda's ear before she entered the carriage and whispered, using her hand to cover her mouth and Kanda's ear so that no one could hear her words. "Tell Lavi how you feel tonight."_

Remembering Lady Lenalee's words, Kanda kissed Lavi lightly on his cheek and finally spoke. "Lavi, I love you."

"Wha…?" Lavi gaped in surprise at his master's words as he opened his mouth and tried to say something.

"Lavi, I love you, I realized it for a long time. For the past few months, I tried seducing you and getting close to you in order to let you notice that. But you always misunderstood them as my lustful impulse just because I got rejected by Lenalee last year, and you thought that I was just using you as a substitute, isn't it?" Kanda was looking at Lavi's eye again when he asked.

"But… isn't that the truth?" Lavi replied. "When you got rejected, you were really depressed that you locked yourself in your room for two days, and when you finally came out you started making moves on me, forcing yourself on me and that's what you have been doing ever since. I thought…"

"You're wrong Lavi," Kanda interrupted Lavi. "It's true that I was rejected by Lenalee, but that's because I wasn't aware of my own feelings, and Lenalee could tell that the one I love wasn't her, that's why she couldn't accept my feelings and confession. She helped me realized that, so I locked myself in my room for two days, thinking about what Lenalee told me of what she knew of my feelings and I finally realized and accepted that the one I'm in love wasn't Lenalee, but you, Lavi."

"But you loved Lady Lenalee…"

"Maybe somewhere in the past, when we were little but it's different now. I do loved her, even now but not as a lover, but as a little sister worth protecting."

Kanda rested his head on Lavi's shoulder. "The one I've truly fallen in love with is you Lavi, you're the only one for me…"

"Danna-sama…" Lavi whispered as he lifted his arms and finally hugged back his master. For the first time, he could feel warmth and comfort from his master's body, different from his usual cold and lustful one. When Kanda noticed that, he then tightened the embrace they were having, and soon brought his lips onto Lavi's. Lavi took a step back to lean on the door at the door when he felt Kanda pushing him backwards. Kanda then licked Lavi's lower lip to ask for permission to access, which Lavi responded by parting his lips and let his master's tongue into his mouth. Lavi moaned when he felt the tongue of the other explore every part of his mouth.

The two pulled apart when the need for air came. Saliva was trickling down at Lavi's corner of the lips, which Kanda used his thumb to wipe it away. He then proceeded to remove Lavi's bowtie and jacket and then began kissing and sucking the redhead's neck. Unlike the usual, Lavi showed no resistance and melted into the heated kisses he was receiving at his neck. The next thing he knew he was lifted off from his feet and carried in bridal style by his master towards the king-sized bed in the room. Now Kanda is on top of Lavi, cupping Lavi's face and stroking his cheeks with his fingers. Lavi then remembered something when Kanda touched his right eye patch.

Just as Kanda leaned down and was about to give Lavi another kiss, Lavi placed a finger on Kanda's lips to stop him. Kanda gave a perplexed look.

"Danna-sama…"

"What's wrong? Do not wish to continue?" Kanda asked in a slightly worried tone. Kanda had already found it hard to stop whatever they are doing now and being stopped by Lavi was definitely something he didn't want. He already couldn't tell if he could control himself.

Lavi however, cupped his master's face and start talking. "Danna-sama… before we continue, I must ask that you listen to my story. Weren't you asking about my right eye and how Allen and I know each other?"

"That can wait," Kanda replied, implying that Lavi's past doesn't matter him anymore. All he wanted was Lavi to just always stay by his side and never betray him. "Lavi, right now I want you more than anything."

"Even if I'm cursed?" Lavi asked, looking into Kanda's eyes with sadness and determination.

"Cursed?" Kanda looked back at Lavi, confused. Lavi then removed his eye patch and opened his right eye, looking towards Kanda showing what's inside. When Kanda saw what was inside, he quickly sat up, shocked at what he saw.

Inside Lavi's right eye was a red-colored pentacle, indicating the curse Lavi was bound to for the rest of his life. Kanda then remembered that Allen's scar on his left eye was also pentacle in shape.

"You mean this?" Kanda asked while his hand shifted to the area near Lavi's right eye, careful not to touch the eye as he was afraid it might hurt Lavi.

"A-A-" Lavi hesitated before he spoke. It was a past that he rather not speaks of. "Allen and I were abandoned by our parents when we were very young, and then we were adopted by a man who goes by the name Millennium Earl, who had a group of scientists and black magicians calling themselves the Noah Group where they were experimenting on little kids to research on occult and mutation to involve human genes to create weapons for military purposes."

"Weapons? You don't mean…"

"Cursed humans with supernatural abilities and strength, which they claimed it as gifts from God. We were given drugs, undergone vigorous training, being experimented on physically and were tortured if we didn't follow instructions or tried to escape. When we were deemed physically prepared, the group will then inject strange things into our body, while the magicians used black magic to place a curse on us to complete the whole process. Kids who didn't survive were disposed of, as they were deemed useless to the scientists as they are those whose bodies are unable to survive the high levels of the experiment or unable to adapt to the curse and involved genes transfused into them.

"Allen and I were one of those kids able to survive the highest level of the experiment and to stay alive when we were forced to take upon an occult contract to obtain the supernatural abilities. The scars on one of our eyes, indicating the curse, proved that. I got myself superhuman speed when I moved while Allen got himself the ability to read people's mind and soul. Thus we were valued and hence kept watch for twenty-four hours so that we wouldn't escape. But we still tried to escape the facility a few times, which we failed, causing us to get beaten up and tortured badly. Even now, I can still remember the pain and the fear… that place was scary…" Lavi began to shiver when remembering those memories and crossed his arms to hold onto his upper arms with his hands tightly to try to stop the shivering.

Tears began to form in Lavi's eyes when suddenly he felt a warm embrace from Kanda and could feel a gentle hand stroking his hair.

"What happened next?" Kanda asked, but his embrace had shown his butler that it's okay to continue the story and faced his past again because he is with him and he will protect him.

"W-We tried to escape several times, and the last time I remembered is the thirty-fourth time, which Allen managed to escape but I didn't."

Kanda then released his embrace and looked at Lavi. "Why is that so?" asked Kanda, slightly angry. "Could it be that Moyashi-"

"At that time there was no other choice," Lavi replied before Kanda finished so that he would not suspect Allen wrongly. "Our route to the outside of the facility left was a small tunnel somewhere, and only Allen was small enough to fit through. I urged him to escape without me but he refused. Then I kind of forced him inside into the tunnel and blocked the entrance and stayed behind to buy more time for Allen to escape."

"In other words, you are his life savior," Kanda said. "No wonder he was so happy seeing you."

"We were best friends in the facility and we always took care of each other like we were brothers." Lavi further explained. "As for me, I was really glad to know that he had been doing well since that day."

"Your sacrifice wasn't in vain, and must not be. That Moyashi must have understood that and that had him kept on living."

"Yes…" Lavi shivering had reduced, and he was smiling slightly. He was relieved that his little 'brother' was safe and happy after that time. Lavi then suddenly felt hands cupping and stroking his face again.

"What about you? What happened to you after that Moyashi escaped?" Kanda asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Oh the usual," Lavi replied in a slightly neutral expression. It seemed he was no longer afraid of that horrible past of his… "I was again tortured badly, and this time they tied and locked me up, refused to give me food after that to prevent me from escaping again."

Kanda this time was stroking Lavi's back and chest. "So that explains the scars…" Lavi rested his head on Kanda's shoulder upon the contact. "I didn't know how much time had passed after that, as I was totally isolated from the facility and the next thing I knew I was freed," Lavi then looked up at Kanda. "By your father, Earl Tiedoll."

"My father?" Kanda asked, and Lavi nodded in response. "It seems the Noah group's illegal occult research was found and they were arrested by your father. Seeing that I was the only one 'success' of the experiment that survived, your father brought me into your house secretly, where I was adopted by one of your father's trusted friend, Bookman. Your father tried everything he could to hide my existence and abilities from the world while I was trained by Bookman and your father's butler Marie to be your butler when you grown older."

"You were chosen to be my butler already at that time?" Kanda exclaimed as he was surprised. "And you accepted it?"

"It's my only way to repay what your father had done for me."

Kanda froze upon hearing those words, and then pulled himself away from Lavi and sit at the edge of the bed beside Lavi. Lavi then sat up, slightly surprised at the action of his master and looked up. Kanda was looking at him quite angrily and had three fingers lifted up.

"Last question," Kanda exclaimed. "Even if my father didn't ask you to be my butler, would you still willing to be my butler, for the rest of your life?"

Lavi's eyes widened in surprise, and froze for a while, staring at Kanda and thinking what kind of answer he should give.

After some time, Lavi closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Well…"

"What?" Kanda gulped, waiting anxiously for Lavi's answer.

"If you were asking me that question two or three years ago, my answer would be, why would I want to be the butler of such a bad-mouthed, arrogant, petty, anti-social, obnoxious, inconsiderate, uncaring and selfish brat who I was ashamed to say that he is in the same age as me and furthermore two months older."

Lavi looked out for Kanda's response. Kanda's jaws were dropping. Lavi laughed at the sight.

"But after some time, I realized that despite the bad points he had, he also had some good points about him," Lavi said while cupping his master's face with his hand. "I realized that he could be gentle, kind-hearted, and cared for the ones he loved, and furthermore he treated his servants in his house equally and very kindly just like he treated everyone else even though he doesn't have to."

Lavi then kissed Kanda on the cheek. "Such a master is something that I always wanted. And it was such a master, that I fell in love with." And with that, Lavi kissed Kanda on the lips.

In the beginning, Kanda froze at the contact, but was brought back to reality soon and kissed Lavi back. Kanda then used his arms to bring Lavi closer to him to deepen the kiss, which caused Lavi to gasp and Kanda pushed his tongue in. Kanda soon was back to lying on top of Lavi on the bed, continuing licking Lavi's inside of the mouth while his hands started unbuttoning Lavi's shirt.

When Kanda removed Lavi's shirt, Kanda saw the scars that Lavi had, and he quickly tossed the shirt away and leaned down to use his hands to play with the nipples while kissing and licking at every one of the visible scar on Lavi's upper body, causing Lavi to gasp as some of the scars were still painful even till now.

"I'm sorry," Kanda apologized when he saw Lavi's gasp when he touched his scars. He then gently stroked the scars. "Does it still hurt?"

Lavi shook his head. "It's okay… I'm all right…"

And with that, Kanda began to kiss and suck his nipples, causing Lavi to moan.

Lavi gasped again when he suddenly felt a grip on the area between his legs and blushed furiously. Lavi then looked down to see Kanda unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants while still sucking his nipples. Kanda then looked up and stared into Lavi's eyes, and then moved up to kiss and lick Lavi's neck and collarbone. Lavi closed his eyes at the contact on his neck and could feel Kanda pulling down his pants and boxers till his ankle.

"Ah…" Lavi could now feel Kanda sucking hard at his neck, leaving visible red hickies and Kanda's hand moving and touching his bare legs and inner thigh. After that, he could feel Kanda starting to kiss his neck, then along a trail to the chest, and to the stomach, to the abdomen, and finally to his hardening member between his legs. Kanda kissed the tip, and then covered Lavi's member with his mouth and start licking and sucking it.

Lavi gasped again. He gripped the sheets he was lying on, tightly. He could feel Kanda now using his teeth to scrap the side of his hardened member lightly, and he began to moan loudly while coming in Kanda's mouth. Lavi started panting while Kanda straightened up; wiped Lavi's cum at the corner of his mouth with his back hand and licked the excess cum to swallow them. Lavi blushed more furiously at the sight, and Kanda leaned down again to kiss Lavi to let Lavi taste himself. Lavi could now feel fingers stroking his member wet with cum in an attempt to wet and lubricate the fingers. After that, his lips still on Kanda's, Lavi could feel a finger entering through his entrance, causing him to gasp and groan loudly at the pain.

"Shh…" Kanda said while cupping Lavi's mouth with his free hand. "Lavi, relax. I know it hurts, but bear with it for a while. Trust me, it will get better. So relax."

Lavi nodded and tried to relax, and indeed, while feeling Kanda's fingers moving in and out of his entrance, Lavi soon got used to the pain very quickly, even as he could feel a second and third finger entering him and trying to spread apart his small entrance. This pain was nothing compared to the pain he had when he was tortured in the facility.

After Lavi could feel that the three fingers were out he could feel something else was positioned at the entrance, which he fully knew what it was. Kanda then leaned down to lick Lavi's ears, causing the ears to reddened as well.

"Lavi," Kanda whispered after licking. "After this, you will be mine. You belong to me, and only to me. And from then on, you are allowed to look only at me with your eyes, hear only my voice with your ears, smell only my scent with your nose, called only to me with your voice and touch only my skin with yours," Kanda then straightened his back to pulled his face away from Lavi's and looked down at him and asked. "Do you understand my words?"

"Is… that… an order?" Lavi managed to breathe out the words while panting.

"…Yes," Kanda replied determinedly.

"Then…" Lavi raised his arms to reach out to Kanda and wrap his arms behind his master's neck, bringing his master closer to him. "I'm yours, and only yours."

After hearing those words which he longed to hear for a long time, Kanda then thrust into Lavi fully causing Lavi to scream loudly and gripped Kanda's night robe at the back tightly in pain. Kanda then leaned down to kiss Lavi to calm him down, which Lavi did as he could feel Kanda's member moving inside him, slowly at first but faster as the member went in and out like the movement of the fingers a few moments ago. Lavi then gasped and groan loudly when Kanda hit a certain spot inside him. Kanda smirked, and began moving his member in and out of Lavi again, but made sure each thrust would hit Lavi's sweet spot that sent an immeasurable amount of pleasure to Lavi.

"Danna-sama…" Lavi cried out for his master.

"Yuu."

"Huh?"

"When there are only two of us, I want you to call me Yuu." Kanda told his butler, who could tell that was an order.

"Yuu…" Lavi cried out despite his heavy panting.

"That's right," Kanda smiled and gave more thrusts into Lavi.

"Ah! Yuu… Yuu… Yuu!" Lavi started screaming Kanda's first name erotically, which after some time he could feel Kanda giving a final thrust and hot liquid being filled inside him as Kanda came.

Things finally ended when Kanda pulled out his member from Lavi's entrance and collapsed down to rest on Lavi, panting heavily.

After catching his breath sooner than Lavi, Kanda used his last bit of strength he had to pull Lavi into an embrace; Lavi's back facing him and his arms wrapped around Lavi's hips and his hands on Lavi's.

"Lavi…" Kanda cried out while kissing Lavi's neck again.

"Yes? Yuu?" Lavi cried without turning to face his master.

"I love you Lavi." Kanda said while gripping tightly onto Lavi's hands, signalling that he will never let him go.

"I love you too Yuu," and Lavi gripped Kanda's hands back, signalling that he will not go anywhere else and leave him, and will always stay by his side as his loyal butler, for the rest of his life.

THE END

_so so so? what do you think? RnR Plz~~~_

_i need comments, esp on the lemon part. don't be afraid to b giving constructive criticisms but ABSOLUTELY no flaming!_

_ur reviews are gonna be a big influence on my future writings and stories..._

_so im really counting on u guys kk?_

_thx =]]]_

_ok till next time, jya ne!_

_from august-chan_


End file.
